Xville Series 3: The Battle
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to THE BROTHERHOOD. While during the battle at Alcatraz, Chloe discovers the darker side of the Brotherhood, of her mentor the Dark Phoenix, and even of John. Chloe also meets the X-Men...and Bobby Drake. CHLYRO, a little Chloe/Bobby


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or X-Men 3.**

_Okay people, this is a Pyro x Chloe oneshot (although it has some Iceman x Chloe elements as well…no pun intended), and it's the sequel to "The Cure", and "The Brotherhood"…in that order. So, assume that everything that happened in the movie happened (Xavier's death, Logan going to spy on the Brotherhood and check up on Jean) and that they are now about to do the fight of Alcatraz. _

_Hope you all like it! _

SPOILERS? ALL OF SMALLVILLE, AND THE X-MEN MOVIES ARE GAME.

* * *

"Whatever happens, don't hesitate one minute in battle. You kill your opponent before he has the opportunity to kill _you_." John hissed to Chloe as they followed Magneto, Phoenix, and the others onto the bridge.

Chloe winced at the thought of killing; she winced at the fear in the eyes of the humans running from their cars away from them. She didn't want to fight, didn't want this war, didn't want to kill, didn't want their fear, but John and Magneto had explained that this wasn't an unjust attack. The others had made the first move--the _humans_ had started this war--and they were only defending themselves.

Memories of being strapped down to that table and experimented on plagued her every night, and now she focused on that memory to give her the strength and courage to do what she must and keep strong as Magneto manipulated the bridge they were on, leading it towards Alcatraz Island, where the scientists were who'd discovered the Cure.

When she'd asked John _how_ the humans had managed to develop a Cure, he'd withdrawn in himself and said that it wasn't in his ability to tell her, that only a few of Magneto's closest knew, and she'd understood. Still, something bugged her about the way he hadn't been able to look her in the eyes the whole day after that…

Ever since the night they'd become lovers, Chloe hardly slept a night on her own, with John venturing to her room every night…not that she had anything to complain about or anything. They made love and surprisingly enough, they spoke, a _lot,_ afterwards. Chloe would have thought John to be the type to just roll over and fall asleep, but he'd surprised her by talking about himself, about his troubled childhood, about joining the Brotherhood. She was sure that he'd skipped a very important part from his childhood to the Brotherhood, but if he didn't want to tell her about what he was holding secret, then she wouldn't force him to.

Chloe's just wished she could remember _her_ past so she could share it with _him_.

"Charles always wanted to build bridges." Magneto exclaimed from where he was, hovering high in the air, before letting the section of the bridge he was manipulating come crashing down on the edge of Alcatraz, giving his followers behind him the gateway they needed to board the island.

As one, the Brotherhood marched towards the island, the sun setting behind them and darkening the world. They reached the edge of the bridge, with Magneto, Juggernaut, John and Phoenix in front. Callisto and Chloe were a little behind, and the rest behind them, waiting for Magneto's orders.

"The boy's in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto finally spoke up from behind.

Chloe frowned in confusion. _What boy?_

John turned to Magneto, faithfully awaiting orders.

Their leader turned to him. "Do it."

John nodded and looked behind him at the others. "_LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!_"

A battle cry arose from a third of the army behind them and they rushed past the leaders in the front, jumping off of the bridge and engaging in battle with the armed guards rushing at them from below.

Magneto stopped Juggernaut when he would have joined the fray. "In chess, the pawns go first." He sneered down below at the guards taking aim at the mutants attacking them. "Humans and their _guns_." He outstretched his hand and yet nothing happened. The guards continued to fire rounds of shots of the Cure at the mutants attacking them, the mutants crying out as they collapsed to the ground and slowly their powers were taken from them. "_Plastic guns_." Magneto whispered in surprise and shock. "_They've learnt_."

"Look at that." John turned to Chloe, anger in his hazel eyes. "Look at what they want to do to us all."

Chloe's heart hurt her as she saw people she'd grown to care for as friends fall prey to the tranquilizer-darts filled with the Cure. She noticed Phoenix leaving them from the corner of her eye, but she really didn't pay any attention to that, her horrified gaze on what as happening below.

"_That_ is why the pawns go _first_." Magneto announced loftily.

Chloe turned and glared at him, gaze fogging with unshed tears. Didn't their suffering affect him at all? Those mutants had placed their life and trust in his hands and he seemed unaffected by their pain and shouts of agony.

"TARGET THE BRIDGE!" A human commander bellowed from below and the army moved towards them, aiming their Cure-filled weapons at the leaders on the bridge.

Chloe whimpered softly, terrified, taking a step backwards.

John couldn't have heard her whimper, there was too much noise and screams, but he instinctively took a protective stance completely in front of her, shielding her body with his own.

The blonde looked at his back and smiled slightly, gathering courage from him.

"FIRE!" Another man screamed and immediately huge quantities of darts were shot into the air, hurtling at them with breakneck speed.

At the last possible moment, Magneto raised his hands and large piece of the broken bridge rose into the air rapidly and shielded them from the terrible onslaught. "Archlight." He called to the woman standing right behind Chloe. "Use your shockwaves. Destroy those weapons."

The woman nodded and went in front of them hands outstretched, and the moment Magneto let the barriers fall she grunted as she brought her hands together in a sharp clap and sent forth a powerful shockwave at the army below them, causing the plastic weapons to explode and hurt the people who'd been carrying them.

With the weapons destroyed, the large remainder of the army charged forth on the humans below, and Chloe gasped in surprise when John reached back for her and pulled her in the front lines, his arm around her shoulders, as they, along with Magneto, Callisto and Juggernaut watched the war happening below them.

Sensing something, Callisto looked up in time for bolts of lightning to descend upon the league of the Brotherhood that were pursuing the retreating humans.

Chloe blinked, following the lightning to the source, a woman, obviously a mutant, hovering in the air.

And suddenly, from the top of the building they were trying to destroy, a group of mutants descended in their own dramatic fashion, joining the fight…on the _humans'_ side. They stood as a protective barrier for the building, while a man with _metal claws_ protruding from his knuckles gave orders to the useless, frightened human soldiers.

"_Hold this line_!" The man with the claws ordered, as the group of mutants nodded.

"Who _are_ they?" Chloe whispered, shocked and horrified all at the same time as she realized that they'd be fighting their own kind.

"Traitors to their own cause." Magneto hissed.

Feeling movement beside her, Chloe turned to see that Phoenix had returned, standing next to her, glaring defiantly at the male mutant leader below, who was watching her as well.

_They know each other_, the blonde realized.

"_FINISH THEM_!" Magneto ordered the halted groups below, who'd seemed somewhat reluctant to fight their own kind, but their leader's voice spurred them into action, and they charged on the much smaller group of mutants and humans protecting the building on Alcatraz.

And war once more broke out below as mutants fought mutants and humans.

Magneto looked behind him at Archlight and Kid Omega, and they nodded, both joining the chaos and confusion below.

As the enemy mutant who could control lightning arose in the air once more, Callisto grinned and sped towards her, jumping on her from the top of the building and they both plummeted to the ground, fighting even as they picked themselves up.

Chloe felt John squeeze her shoulder and she gave him a sideways glance, seeing the smirk on his face as he watched the fighting below. She then turned to her right and noticed that Phoenix seemed indifferent with the happenings, looking upon them with slight boredom.

_Is something wrong with me then?_ Chloe asked herself, heart racing, stomach _sick_ as she watched people and mutants fall on each side. _I shouldn't feel this way, I should be exhilarated that we're winning. They're the enemy, they're the wrong ones…_

Suddenly, one of the mutants below threw his hands out in front of him and a large barrier of thick ice appeared in front of him, knocking out _a lot of mutants as they ran into it_.

Something inside Chloe reacted, and she didn't even realize that she'd gasped and stepped out from John's embrace, taking a couple of steps in front of the group to get a better look at the mutant that she was suddenly drawn to. She didn't notice, either, the swirls of icy-cold, _visible_ air that twirled out her fingers when suddenly the mutant looked up straight at her.

John growled from behind her and the sound of his angry footsteps warned Chloe that he was heading towards her.

"Not _yet_." Magneto's voice halted John's approach.

Chloe didn't notice much of what was going on behind her as she felt entranced, watching the ice-mutant as he continued to fight the mutants below, knowing he could sense her the way she sensed him by the way he'd send quick glances upwards between fights.

"Go inside, find the boy," Magneto's voice broke into her near-trance. "And _kill_ him."

"With _pleasure_." Juggernaut exclaimed before jumping below and running through the others as if they were paper, throwing them all into the air as he ran into the building and through it, a hole in the side of the walls the only proof he'd been there.

Chloe twirled on Magneto. "What boy?"

The leader of the Brotherhood turned his eyes upon her but remained silent.

"What. _Boy_?" She asked again, taking a step towards him.

"When we went to rescue Mystique," Magneto finally spoke, the old eyes on her serious. "We discovered that the root of the Cure was a young _mutant_, a fourteen year old _boy_. His mutation counteracts all mutations around him. He _is_ the Cure."

"A _boy_?" Chloe squeaked, horror making her _sick_. "You ordered Juggernaut—that _psychopath_—to kill an innocent, fourteen year old _boy_?" Her voice had risen, as had her heartbeat.

"In every battle, there will be casualties."

And it as the heartless way he said that which made Chloe tremble in disgust. She turned to look at John, he _had_ to be on her side, he _couldn't_ condone the killing of an innocent child!

"Magneto is right, Chloe." John whispered. "Ugly things happen in war--things that no one would want to do but _have_ to be done. We _have_ to do this. We _have_ to."

"_No_…" Chloe felt her heart breaking as she shook her head in denial. "_No_! He's a _child_!"

"Hatchling." Phoenix's harsh command caused her to look at the red-haired woman. "Come with me." With that she began to walk away.

"_Chloe…"_ John whispered, looking so torn it hurt her.

Shaking her head, Chloe turned her back on him and hurried after Phoenix.

"It's time to end this war." Magneto's voice grew more distant as he hurtled cars as those below, cars that John set on fire, causing them to explode on impact like bombs.

"It's a _child_, Phoenix." Chloe continued to plead with the only other woman left on the bridge as they stood a distance from Magneto and John, looking down at the fighting below. "A _child_. It's not his fault. He can't control his mutation just like we can't control _ours_! Us killing him is no better than what those humans want to do with us! We'd be just like the humans that experimented and tortured me! We can't _kill a child_!"

"Watch, Hatchling." Phoenix ordered, eyes on the chaos as Magneto and John made their descent into the fight below, Magneto throwing the cars as John lighting them, killing off so many of those amongst them. "_Watch_."

Suddenly a mutant ran out from hiding and the ice that flew from his hand enveloped one of the flaming cars, extinguishing the fire and causing it to fall harmlessly in front of him.

It was the ice-mutant.

Magneto turned and said something to John, and the fire-starter nodded, stalking towards the other young man, who was doing the same.

Suddenly fog enveloped the whole of Alcatraz, making it hard to see those below.

"What's happening?" Chloe whispered, straining her eyes to better see John and the ice-mutant as they stood in front of the other, bodies stiff, speaking harshly to the other.

"Storm." Was the only answer Phoenix gave.

And suddenly John attack, a large flare of fire rushing towards the ice-mutant, who sent his own wave of ice, both elements meeting halfway and colliding fiercely, battling for dominance.

"_John_." Chloe whispered, worried, as she took a step towards the edge of the bridge.

It was getting harder and harder to see below as the fog grew thicker and thicker.

"Come." Phoenix demanded as she descended into the fighting below and Chloe followed, keeping behind her as they made their way towards where John and the ice-mutant were fight, and Magneto's dark silhouette could be made out in the thickening fog.

Suddenly John sent an extra force into the ever-lasting line of flames at his adversary, stepping closer to him, fighting the force pushing him away, forcing the ice-mutant on his knees and to turn his head away from the burning of the fire that was closer and closer to him, beginning to envelope him. The ice-mutant was suddenly covered in flames, the only thing keeping him from burning alive was the faintness of the ice still coming from his hands.

And suddenly, the ice-mutant's body turned into solid ice, and he reached out and grabbed John's hands, freezing him, causing the fires to extinguish as John cried out and the body of ice stood before head-bucking John so hard he collapsed on the ground, still as death.

"_JOHN!_" Chloe screamed, and would have hurried towards him if Phoenix hadn't grabbed her hand, her hold relentless. The blonde turned to her mentor, tugging on her hand desperately, not noticing that her scream had captured the attention of the ice-mutant. "Phoenix--_John_!"

"_Watch_." Phoenix's eyes were on Magneto, who was ahead of them in the thickness of the fog.

Chloe gave a still, limp John one last terrified look before trying to ignore the slight pain of Phoenix's hold on her. But when it began to burn, she looked down at her hand and cried out when she saw Phoenix's hand glowing bright red, obviously having untapped a little of her powers, and it was seeping into Chloe painfully. "_Phoenix_…" She whimpered, trying to pull her hand from the elder woman's steel grip, feeling an unknown heat and pain entering her body. "Phoenix--you're _hurting me_!"

"_Watch_!"

The blonde closed her eyes tightly, biting on her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pain, and then focused on Phoenix's lessens on blocking out the pain. She breathed in, breathed out, and disconnected herself from her glowing hand, opening her eyes and watching Magneto as ordered.

Suddenly the body of the claw-man came hurtling at Magneto at a great speed, but with a raised hand Magneto stopped his progress, causing him to collapse into the ground and flip over painfully.

"You _never_ learn, do you?" Magneto sneered in disgust.

"Actually…" The guy grunted on the ground with pain. "I _do_."

Suddenly a large, blue furred mutant jumped Magneto from behind and inserted four darts into the man's chest, and Magneto's eyes widened in pain and realization as he crumbled to his feet as the claw-man stood besides the furry blue mutant.

"The Cure." Phoenix announced in her dead voice.

"_No_…" Chloe whispered, eyes wide.

Magneto turned onto his stomach, body shaking violently, his eyes look at Chloe and Phoenix as they stood a couple of feet away, Chloe looking horrified to see her leader brought down so low, Phoenix looking quite indifferent to the whole situation.

"_This is what they want for all of us_." His voice was pained and choked as he looked at Phoenix before turning his gaze on Chloe. "_This is why I had to--needed to_--."

And Chloe nodded, understanding what he was saying. This was why he'd felt it necessary to kill the child, and while she still believed firmly that it was wrong, while she still prayed that the boy had somehow made it out safely, her heart went out to the man who'd made himself a father figure in her life ever since John had taken her to the Brotherhood.

Magneto nodded to her before rolling on his back once more and pulling out the darts from his chest, groaning and going still.

The man with the claws, and the furry blue mutant turned to Chloe and Phoenix, before the man with the claws took a step towards them.

"_Stay BACK_!" Chloe stepped in front of Phoenix protectively, although she knew deep inside that Phoenix could take care of herself. But Chloe had just had her father-figured injured before her eyes, and she would _not_ let them hurt her mother figure as well.

Flinging her free hand out in front of her violently, Chloe grunted as the force left her as the ground under the two mutants exploded, sending them flying back.

"Enough." Phoenix placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder, stopping her from doing the same to the ground in which the mutants had been thrown on.

"But _Phoenix_…" Chloe froze, turning to look at the redheaded woman in confusion.

"Enough, Hatchling." The woman looked at her before turning to look at the two mutants, who'd gotten up amidst grunts and were hobbling towards them.

"_God_, kid, you pack quite a punch." The man with the claws winced, standing with his friend, only a couple of feet away from Chloe and Phoenix. "But it's _over_." His eyes then turned to Phoenix. "_Jean_."

And his tone was that of a lover.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at the Phoenix. "_Phoenix_?"

There was a conflicted expression on the Phoenix's face as she watched the man with the claws.

"It's over, Jean." He spoke, no anger or malice in his voice. The only thing present was relief…and a hint of another, deeper emotion, which was directed at the silent redhead squeezing Chloe's hand. "It's _over_."

Suddenly the sounds of thousands of footsteps echoed throughout the air and military squadrons armed with weapons filled with the Cure appeared on the bridge, aiming their weapons at them.

"No!" The man with the claws shouted towards them. "Don't shoot!"

"_Phoenix_? Chloe whispered, hanging onto the elder woman in fear as she looked around them, realizing they were trapped.

Suddenly the sound of shots being fired echoed throughout the night and Chloe flung up her hand, using the breeze to push away some of the millions of darts heading towards them. She tugged her other hand from Phoenix's and raised it as well, adding more power and pushing away those darts, sending them back at the humans. But there were millions of darts being fired over and over again, and she closed her eyes, body straining at the force she was putting into trying to keep as many away as she could.

The force brought her with a grunt of pain to her knees.

"_Hatchling_." And suddenly all of the darts froze in the air.

Chloe collapsed with her palms face down on the ground, gasping for air, looking up at Phoenix, whose eyes had gone from their hard onyx to blazing red as the darts dissolved in the air. Her face seemed too hollow, bleeding black as it disfigured somewhat, the blackness of her now onyx eyes bleeding into the veins of her face as she turned to those who'd fired on them, beginning to raise into the air.

"_NO_!" The man with the claws screamed as the humans around them disintegrated into nothing with screams of pain.

The blonde on the ground looked up at Phoenix in awe and slight fear.

Phoenix looked back at her before twirling around in the air, everything around her beginning to explode and disintegrate, being destroyed by the rage of her mutation. She then turned to the building where everything had begun, where the Cure had been created.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THERE!" The blue mutant ordered, and the humans rushed out, screaming, racing towards the bridge to safety.

Chloe noticed a young woman hurrying with a boy in white, and somehow, _somehow_, she knew that this was the boy that they'd planned on killing.

_He's alive_.

She smiled.

At least _something_ good had happened during this stupid, _stupid_ war.

The girl helped the boy climb up the piled up cars and debris, and once they were on the bridge she turned, looking around before her gaze rested on the ice-mutant, who'd taken a stand next to the claw-man and the furry blue mutant. "BOBBY!"

"GO!" He ordered her.

The girl looked torn, but then she did as told as everyone hurried away to safety.

All around Phoenix, destruction and death exploded into the night.

"Phoenix!" Chloe called out as she stood. "Phoenix! You've got to stop this! We have to go!"

"What have I _done_?"

Chloe turned when she heard Magneto's voice, and found him standing behind her, looking at Phoenix in horror. "We've got to _do_ something, Magneto!" She ignored the three other mutants standing next to them. "We have to stop Phoenix! She'll hurt more innocents and she could hurt herself!"

"I can do nothing." Magneto turned to Chloe in sadness. "_No one_ can do anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, my child, for bringing you into this." And with that, he turned and hurried towards safety along with the others.

"_MAGNETO_!" Chloe screamed after him, but he wouldn't stop, wouldn't look back. "_We have to do something_." She whispered, feeling broken and afraid, feeling _alone_.

"I'm the only one who can stop her."

Chloe turned to the claw-man, who was talking to the blue mutant.

"Get everyone to safety." The claw-man continued. "_Go_."

The blue, fluffy mutant nodded before turning and racing towards the exit, yelling for those still behind to follow him. He then did something that surprised Chloe, he picked up John's limp body and took him with him to safety.

The claw-mutant turned to Chloe and the ice-mutant Bobby, who'd remained behind. "I said _go_."

"I'm not leaving her!" Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, defiant and unwilling to follow his orders. "She's like a mother to me and I'm not going to leave her! I can help you get through to her!"

"I _love_ her." The man announced.

Chloe froze, eyes widening at that.

"Bobby, get her out of here."

The ice-mutant nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand, a shock racing through their bodies. "We have to go."

Chloe looked torn, but she believed the claw-man, and she _knew_ that Phoenix needed to be stopped. "Okay." She whispered, letting Bobby lead her rapidly away, towards the bridge, as the building behind them began to explode little by little.

"JEAN!" They could hear the claw-man screaming out for Phoenix.

Chloe shut out what was going on behind them as she forced herself to climb the cars with Bobby's help, ignored the screams of the mutants behind them who weren't able to outrun the lethal mutation and were blow apart.

Water began to rise up to the sky all around the island.

Chloe hesitated, looking around her in terror. "_Phoenix, what are you __**doing**__?"_

"C'mon!" Bobby urged, pulling her up top of another car. "We have to hurry or we won't outrun it!"

She nodded and they worked together, trying desperately to make it up onto the bridge amidst all the disaster and chaos. She heard Logan's screams and stopped right before they could reach the safety of the bridge, watching in horror as he forced his way towards Phoenix, who was now standing on the ground, his body dissolving and healing itself continuously with the onslaught of Phoenix's powers attacking him.

"Phoenix, _no_!" Chloe whispered.

Bobby was still by her side, watching as well as the man reached Phoenix and she asked him a question with a sneer, but whatever the answer it was that he grunted out to her, it shocked the redheaded woman, the expression on her face said it all.

From even this distance, Chloe could read the lips of the woman who was suddenly glowing, looking heartbroken.

_Save me_.

The man nodded, looking agonized, before his claws emerged from his knuckles and he brought them up into Phoenix's body.

"_NO!_" Chloe screamed as suddenly the last of Phoenix's deadly power exploded from her body, heading towards them, destroying everything in its path.

Bobby looked up at the amount they still needed to climb to get to safety and then to the rapidly approaching lethal blast. "We're not going to make it."

'_Don't hate Logan, Hatchling, for what he has done--for he has set me free. Now save yourselves.'_

The hand that Phoenix had burnt with her powers throbbed as the woman's dying words were transmitted to her, and Chloe bit back tears. Phoenix wanted her to live, and she _would_.

She surveyed the rapidly approaching blast.

_I survived one explosion, I can survive this one_…_but what about this ice-mutant?_

Clenching her fist, Chloe waited until the last possible moment before turning and pushing Bobby against the wall of piled up cars and covered her body with his, pressing her mouth to his surprised one and letting some of her protective, healing powers enter him as they were caught up in the blast that burnt like _hell_.

But also, something _cold_ entered her from that kiss, and Chloe felt her mutation changing, _shifting_ as it had the first time John had kissed her in the woods.

The cars below and behind them dissolved, and suddenly they were freefalling, tumbling to the ground below with twin grunts of pain. Chloe looked at Bobby, seeing him opening his eyes and looking at himself in shock, seeing that neither of them had been hurt.

The blonde then watched as the water that'd risen from the sea collapsed back down.

The sound of a cry of anguish pierced the sky, and the female mutant turned, watching as the man _Logan_ held Phoenix's dead body to him and cried heartbrokenly.

Chloe didn't even realize that she was crying desperately until Bobby awkwardly pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him as she cried. She held onto him because he was her only support, her fingers biting into the leather of his suit, and she felt comforted as his arms tightened around her and he stood silent, letting her grieve.

So hard her grief, so terrible the pain in her heart, Chloe never noticed when he breathed in her scent and his hands went frozen…or that the fire-red streaks in her hair now had ice-blue ones to accompany them.

* * *

"You have to eat something."

Chloe didn't even look up from where she'd been sitting by John's unconscious side. They'd been taken to the X-Men's Headquarters—Xavier's School for Gifted Youth—and John had been unconscious from overexerting his powers and from the blow to the head that he'd gotten from Bobby. She'd been sitting by John's bedside at the school's clinic, holding his hand, _needing_ him to be awake, to be okay.

"He's all I have left." She whispered to Logan.

"You know, you and I have so much in common it intrigues me." Logan told her, leaning against the wall. "We both have a natural mutation along with one that was given to us by unnatural means…we both were experimented on…and we both cannot remember our past."

The blonde with red and blue highlights in her hair looked up at the other mutant. "Do you think--do you think we were experimented on by the same people?"

"I don't know." He sighed, his gaze turning to John. "So you and hothead, huh?"

She smiled slightly, looking at John. The nickname fit. "Yeah. He found me without my memory and saved me, he brought me to the Brotherhood and took care of me." Her smile vanished as she reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of his face. "Wake up, John…_please_."

"He'll be fine." Logan announced before pausing and sighing. "Chloe…before…before Jean…she asked me to take care of you for her. She—she asked me to take care of her Hatchling."

Chloe smiled sadly. "She always called me that. I never knew _why_."

"Well, she _was_ the Phoenix, and a hatchling would be a baby bird."

Chloe thought about that for a moment and her smiled saddened even more. "She treated me well. I knew her for a little time, but I respected her, and I loved her."

"I loved her too."

They both looked at each other, and understanding passing between them.

The door opening caused them to look behind and notice Bobby standing there.

He cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "I—uh—I came to get Chloe to take her to get something to eat. She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and she'll get sick if she keeps up like that."

"Go on." Logan told Chloe. "I'll stay with hothead until you get back."

She paused, hungry but unsure. "Are you sure?" Seeing his nod, she smiled her first truly genuine smile since this had all happened. "Thank you."

And with that she joined Bobby to go and get something to eat, smiling at Logan as she left, knowing that there was someone in the mansion other than John whom she could talk to, and knowing that she was not alone anymore.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is me again with an update to the Chlyro universe. I'm not sure whether to leave it at this or do one more oneshot. WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**How about a review?**


End file.
